


Deep Dive into Music

by snowynight



Category: Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Future Fic, Gen, Interviews, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: After the capture of Durango Black, Lindsey agrees to a newspaper interview for publicity, and reflects on her path of life





	Deep Dive into Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta Prinz!

Singer Lindsey Stirling will play at the Arcade Saloon on Friday, 5th January the next stop of her nationwide tour. Lindsey has become famous nationally when she captured the notorious wanted robber Durango Black with only a violin. We caught up with Lindsey to talk about her upcoming show, music and the capture of Durango Black.

* * *

Reporter: Thank you for agreeing to our interview. We really look forward to your show next week. How is your tour going so far?

Lindsey: The shows are great fun. Everyone I work with is amazing and I look forward to playing here.

Reporter: It’s rare for us to come across a musician with bona fide talent that can literally shake the earth. Our readers are dying to know more about your musical talent. How did you develop it?

Lindsey: Practice. Like my teacher Miss Northly used to say, “If you want to play, you practice. The difference between ordinary and excellence is practice.” She demanded me to pour myself into the music, to capture the feeling and emotion and channel them with my violin. I’ve learned a lot from her.

* * *

“Music is larger than a sheet with notes written all over it.” Miss Northly said while handing the violin to her. “The ordinary musicians follow the sheets mindlessly to bring their audience to what they’re familiar with. However, the talented can take them beyond the known world. Don’t waste your gift, Lindsey.”

Lindsey held it carefully, feeling the weight in her hands and started playing. When she pulled the bow along the strings, her eyes were opened to the wave pattern that filled the world. She paced up, filled with energy, and charged forward with her music. The waves responded to her by rising into a tide, conquering everything in their way. Her heart paced up as she poured more and more of herself into the music to master the surroundings. Time stood still and everything else lost meaning apart from her music.

A shake startled her out of her trance. When her eyes opened, they looked out into the once tidy yard – it had become a wreckage. “Did I do this?” she asked, incredulous.

Miss Northly nodded. “You have the talent. Now we’ll work on your control.”

* * *

Reporter: What was your inspiration for writing “You gotta be a Hero”?

Lindsey: It’s a tribute to my friends and people I have known throughout the years. Life in the West is a constant challenge, but people have developed a nonchalant attitude towards it. They enjoy music, wine, dancing and every source of joy in their life. I think of ”You gotta be a Hero” as a dancing song because I wanted to capture that feeling-- they’d enjoy the steady beat and energetic music.

Reporter: While it may be a dancing song, I have noticed that the song sounds somewhat angry. Why do you think that is?

Lindsey (laughs): Truth be told, I don’t really remember exactly what I thought about when writing the song. However, who is not a bit angry as a teenager?

* * *

Just as Miss Northly had said before, the path to musical excellence was through blood, sweat and tears. During the first several weeks all she managed to produce with her violin was scratchy noise and destruction. More than one neighbor complained about the screeching sound so she was forced to practice in the forest on the edge of the town. Her arms hurt and her ears rang all the time. Meanwhile, she still needed to stay awake to earn her living by bartending.

When the robbers raided the town, she was desperately clinging to her sleep, exhausted from a week of hard work and practice. The gunshots jolted her awake.

She ran out to the street with her violin just in time to see the back of the laughing robbers with their loot. Many people of the town lost their life savings that day, including Miss Northly.

Later, she found out that the leader of the gang was called Durango Black. She plastered his wanted poster to the bar all by herself.

_One day I’ll catch you, I swear._

* * *

Reporter: You went to tour on your own, and it was a huge success. The folks in Animas Forks still talk about how delightful your performance of Masters was. Then you decided to tour alongside Florence and Clara. What prompted that decision? How do you compare performing solo and as a group?

Lindsey: It’s different, but in a really good way. When I was alone, I called all the shots, but it was lonely sometimes. Florence and Clara are both amazing performers, and give me great insight into music. I would not have accomplished as much today without them.

* * *

Lindsey rushed out with her violin, just as the robbers gunned for the bank. Her bow flew over her violin as she fought against them in a deadly duel of music.

Suddenly, the pressure against her lessened -- two dancers joining her side.

The long-haired woman swayed her hips, and performed a turbulent spin while her partner soared through her music. Together, their dance laid the groundwork for Lindsey’s victory.

Later, they introduced themselves as Florence and Clara, a pair of travelling musicians who were pursuing success in the west.

“Do you both want to join me as a group?” Lindsey asked afterwards while ordering beers for all of them. “We’ll be great together.”

Florence drank her beer in one go before making her reply. “Why not? Your music is interesting. What about you, Clara?”

“Sure, it’ll be a new challenge.”

Lindsey grinned. “Let’s drink to the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

* * *

After a full day of exhausting performance, Lindsey, Florence and Clara decided to treat themselves with whiskey and a dish of Hangtown Fry. Over drinks, they talked about music and what drove them to be musicians.

As a child, Florence had lived on the street until a school teacher recruited her into her school on a ship. “I have never seen the horizon before,” she said. The teacher not only taught her students how to write and count, but also trained them with different skills. The first time Florence danced she knew that she would do this for life.

Clara on the other hand came from an affluent family, learning dance and music as part of a lady’s education. However, she loved music so much that she decided to pursuit her dream instead of following her parent’s plan to become a respectable wife.

Lindsey told them about Miss Northly, her own practice in the forest, and Durango Black.

“I will catch him,” Lindsey said, wondering about their response. The train company and national bank both put up a $1000 reward for each criminal of the gang, but so far Durango Black was still at large.

“Count me in,” Florence said, while Clara nodded with a smile.

Filled with a sense of warmth, Lindsey smiled back.

* * *

Reporter: I know you have answered questions about it before, but you’ve got to admit that your capture of Durango Black has put you on the national headline. What do you feel about it, and how does it influence you?

Lindsey: I’m glad that I helped put him away, but at the end of the day it’s just part of my trade, to be honest. Sure, it gives us more public exposure, but I am still the same person as before.

Reporter: Let’s talk about your another song, “Unfazed.” It has become a bit of a marching song.

Lindsey: Yes, a lot of people told me how much they like it. I guess it really speaks to their heart.

Reporter: You performed it first at Weber Tavern a week after the capture of Durango Black. Is the song related to your experience? What do you feel about the song when you look back at it now?

Lindsey: I’m glad whenever anyone tells me that the song inspires them. It’s what music is for, after all.

* * *

When the shockwave of Durango Black’s music shove Lindsey to the ground, she felt helpless. Her faithful violin, stolen, out of her reach.

 _"Is this the end?"_ she thought.

Until Clara got the violin to her in one fellow swoop.”Get them!”

Revitalized by the energy channeled through her music, Lindsey felt as if she was in a trance while fighting with the robbers. It was easy, as their motions were downright sluggish in her eyes.

Clara and Florence joined her side, buoying her with their dance.

It was satisfying to tear apart Durango Black’s stupid smile.

* * *

After a night’s celebration, music notes and rhythm rose before Lindsey, promising to bring the audience to a world they had never been to before. She grabbed a dip pen and started writing the song Unfazed.

“Now that you captured Durango Black, what is your next goal?” Florence asked with a teasing smile. “Are you going to take out another gang?”

Clara said. “Not before we packed up a dozen of earmuffs first. They’ll be handy.”

Lindsey raised an eyebrow. “My plan? To win over the next crowd with our music. I’m a musician, not a sheriff.”

Now that Durango Black awaited trial in the jail, Lindsey felt a burden lifted. While she knew that many still suffered because of his crime, but at least she stopped him from harming more. It might not be a closure for everyone, but she hoped it could bring relief to them as well as her.


End file.
